


Out of the Ashes, there is Life

by CinruCross



Category: Bleach, Mweor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinruCross/pseuds/CinruCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soul reapers and the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo have clashed over Karakura Town. This time, they had no time to move the citizens and many lives were lost. Right under the noses of the watchful soul reapers live majestic creatures called Mweors, they dwell in the forests near and around Karakura Town. When the soul reapers and the hollows clashed over that very town, the fires of the Captain-Commander set their forest ablaze. He did it without knowing that he was destroying not only the homes of the living, but those homes in the trees he was not aware of. When the battle ended, all the eye could see was destruction and dying fires.<br/>When Soul Reaper and Mweor meet, there's no telling what will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was a role play idea. Alas, no one would stick to it to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 has now been beta read and is edited~!

The beginning party of mweors:

FrozenWind - Male Air mweor, eldest and strongest in the party. Leader of the party.

FrozenWind's zanpakuto - A plain-looking longsword. In the space just above the area between the hilt and the blade hovers the guard of the sword, which is a silver band that isn't connected to the main body of the sword at all.

Set Fire to the Rain - Male Air mweor, second youngest in the party.

Set Fire to the Rain's zanpakuto - A rather ornate katana. It is etched with strange runes that glow when the blade is in use.

SpineTail - Female Longhaired Lesser mweor, youngest in the party. Has a second name, White Sword of Death.

SpineTail's zanpakuto - Two silver blades without any hilt guards. One hangs on either side of her, one drastically shorter than the other.

Stone - Female Fire mweor, second eldest in the party.

Stone's zanpakuto - A claymore with a dazzling white gemstone embedded within the pommel of the blade.

In the ruins of the now destroyed Karakura Town:

FrozenWind and his small group of comrades were nestled on a cliff that had stood tall and strong against the crushing forces that obliterated nearly all of the life near. There was nothing but ashes, displaced buildings, and torn chasms in the ground for as far as the eye could see, and as far as they knew, beyond that. FrozenWind sat on the edge of the cliff, his tail curled around his paws and his zanpakuto floating a few inches above his back, its own spiritulal pressure suspended it there. Zanpakuto, known widely as swords with souls of their own, are obtained by those mweors who possess unique powers or abilities. Ruffling his four wings FrozenWind closed his eyes for a moment, letting the recent reality that all of his group had all just survived set in to his mind.  
This place is in ruin. This place that was the only place they ever knew, it was no more. His zanpakuto shivered.

A grey and black male Air with red wings began to stir. He opened one eye and then yawned, his zanpakuto waking as well. Set Fire to the Rain, or Rain for short, heaved himself to his paws and shook himself off- for dust had settled on him. His own zanpakuto was floating in in the same spot above his back as FrozenWind's was, extending down the length of his body to jut out into the open air. He looked at his surroundings, almost laying back down and calling it a bad dream. He had tried to convince himself that this had all been a nightmare.  
It was real though. Very very real.

A black and white female Longhair lay passed out on the same dusty cliff on a small pile of dust just behind FrozenWind, curled into a small ball of black and white fur. Her two blades rested crossed on her back, stuck there the way they had settled when she was knocked out cold during their run for their lives, escaping the chaos that had turned all there was to see here into ashes. Her name was SpineTail, she did not look like she was going to wake up any time soon. There was a small bump on her forehead, and a rut of now dried blood crossed between her eyes and down her muzzle.

Passed out a few feet away from SpineTail was a female Fire mweor named Stone, her fur colored with orange markings crossed out with black. Her flaming mane blazed white as she stirred. Her zanpakuto floated an inch or so above her back as she shook herself, her white flaming mane lighting up the ashes around her. The sword glowed as if struck afire for a second, then resumed its suspended motion over Stone's back. With a sigh, she looked around. SpineTail was still unconscious on the ground, the small bump on her head looked better than it had. Stone walked quietly forward and past Rain, with a nod of hello to him, she stopped behind FrozenWind. Stone and Rain's eyes both looked to FrozenWind, who sat staring out into the ashen rubble.  
FrozenWind's ears flicked, and he looked over his shoulder to find that two of his comrades had woken up. "Oh, Stone, Rain, I'm glad you're awake," he meowed with a smile. Stone sat down and smiled as well.  
"Yes, I'm not sure how the four of us are alive, but I have a question to put past you," the female Fire offered.  
"Shoot," FrozenWind said with a ruffle of his wings.  
"How do you suppose we survive now?" she asked, a slight note of fear in her voice. "All of the food is dead and gone, the grass too. Not a plant in sight. There is no life save for us and possibly a few others, maybe more mweors happened to survive..." her frantic rant trailed off into silence.  
"Yes, perhaps others did survive, but I do not have an answer to your question," he said quietly, and then turned his head to look back out into the endless grey.  
"But FrozenWind-"  
"I don't know what we're going to do, Stone," FrozenWind murmured to her with his back turned, and Stone barely heard him.  
"I'm sorry," Stone replied with flattened ears,"I'm just a little shaken I guess."  
"Don't apologize, we're all shaken," he said reassuringly, and Stone nodded.

Looking back out at the expanse of grey, FrozenWind blinked at the toppled and charred buildings that stuck out in the sea of death and broken asphalt. The forests where all mweors lived right under the noses of humans, they were gone. He rustled his wings, recalling the cataclysmic battle that nearly engulfed them all in its raging flames.

\----------------------

FrozenWind ran frantically from the burning forest, his three companions at his heels. Their collective paws pounded on the ground as they ran for their lives, frantic panting sounding loudly. Side-stepping around a hole torn in the ground, FrozenWind dared a glance over his shoulder.  
Swift SpineTail kept pace just beside him, Rain behind her, and Stone bringing up the rear. FrozenWind looked back behind Rain to see Stone moving with confidence at the rear of the group. He stared at her for a second, knowing that the because of the fact she was a Fire mweor it was definitely not the flames themselves Stone feared, it was for the life of her friends, for fire could not hurt her. She kept her head up and alert, ears flicking as she watched the movements of every moving thing near the party.  
Dodging raining debris and unnervingly close swipes from those airborne humanoids fighting, the mweors made their way to higher ground.  
There was a powerful pressure in the air that felt a lot like what mweors with zanpakuto call their soulwaves. Many soulwaves pressed down upon the mweors, soothing ones, crushingly powerful ones, wild ones, enraged ones, and many other different feeling soulwaves. As they ran, FrozenWind kept looking up at the figures standing in the sky. Knowing some of them were soul reapers, FrozenWind gazed in slight confusion at those with pieces of bone stuck to them, not knowing what those certain things were. They certainly functioned like humans, most had two arms and legs, though numbers/sized varied.  
Those... strange humans crossed swords with the soul reapers, who were also faced with the out-pouring hollows coming from a rip in the sky.  
They clashed with a swirling mass of evil, putrid monsters that poured endlessly out of the rip in the sky. It was a gaping chasm that hung high above their heads, more expansive than any canyon on earth, and monsters spawned from it faster than anything FrozenWind had ever seen. Probably even faster. The soul reapers in the sky shouted words that FrozenWind was too far away to hear, and then attacked the monsters spilling out of the abyss. They fighting wielded flashing weapons that morphed and shot things at their enemies, a few of them commanded elements, others bent completely alien substances to their will. FrozenWind could do nothing but run and watch in awe as they contended with the monsters from the dark chasm.  
"FrozenWind! Look out!" SpineTail yowled as one of the reapers fell from the sky straight at him and propelled straight into a building just as FrozenWind hastily hit the dirt to avoid a collision. He felt a sharp pain as the feet of the falling reaper scraped across his back.  
Close call.  
"Thanks SpineTail," he huffed, shaking himself. "Let's get to higher ground, come on!" he called to his companions. FrozenWind turned and bolted, SpineTail kept pace with him, running was her thing, and Rain and Stone kept up as best as they could. "Hurry!" he yelled back, urgency in his voice.  
"Right!" the three following him called in response. SpineTail pulled up her speed to bound along beside FrozenWind while Rain and Stone moved faster to close the gap.  
Another body fell from the sky; thrown down by a massive explosion, this was a medium sized Hollow and it was coming down fast. The evil beast was already dead, but the disgusting aura it radiated alerted FrozenWind of its presence. FrozenWind scrambled out of the way, unfurling his wings to warn the others to scatter, but SpineTail was too close to get out of the way. All she could do was brace herself.  
While Rain and Stone both hit the dirt and leaped back, she had to turn and brace for impact. With a furious lash of her tail to teeter her center of balance to where it needed to be, SpineTail turned her body to face the projectile head-on. She tensed and stuck out her head, her soulwaves briefly becoming visible in a sharp flash of green as she readied for the hit. Spiraling through the air, the hollow's large skull collided with her forehead. Her hastily prepared, yet solid stance threw the hollow back upon impact. It hit the concrete, smashing across the ground away from SpineTail. She held her ground through the collision, digging in her heels and gritting her teeth, not being forced back. The Longhaired Lesser mweor stood there like a statue for a moment, her fur bristling in pain. Despite her effort to keep her wits about her, Spinetail's eyes slid shut and her two blades crossed on back with a sudden clang.  
The Longhair fell to the ground.  
"SpineTail!" they all gasped, and Rain quickly snatched her scruff in his teeth. He dove forward with great speed provided by his long legs, maneuvering so that he held her scruff right between the hilts of her double zanpakutos. She hung from his jaws limply, blood falling down her nose.  
"I've got her, don't worry about it! Go!" Rain snarled through the mouthful of fur, and they continued their sprint.  
Upon reaching the climax of the cliff, heat and death had coated the land. Fires raged steadily, but now there was no more fighting in the sky.  
FrozenWind could barely make out the shrinking tear in the sky, along with pinpoint small closing black circles.  
Where did all of the soul reapers, people, and hollows in the sky go? Did they escape through the tear? Or through the holes? Did they all die?

The quad-winged Air mweor sat facing the grey nothingness, raking his brain over for answers.  
"FrozenWind? Hey, FrozenWind!"  
FrozenWind was startled back to reality by Rain's voice next to his ear. "Huh? What is it Rain?" FrozenWind turned his head to meet the other Air's eyes.  
"I was just wondering what you were thinking about. You've been staring out at the ashes for a while now."  
"I was thinking about that battle we ran from,” he said softly. "It burned everything, sliced up the ground. I want to know who was behind it. We all saw those soul reapers up there, but they wouldn't just engage in a battle that grand without a good reason,” he thought aloud, and Rain gave him a thoughtful look.  
Rain looked out at the torn land, saying, "I'd like to know too, FrozenWind. I get this sinking feeling that this isn't the last time we'll see the soul reapers today."

\---------------------

Meanwhile, at the Soul Society, an emergency meeting was being held at the Squad One Barracks. The Captains lined up, their faces grim.  
Head-Captain Yamamoto addressed them all with a loud, gravelly voice."You are all aware of the state of the world of the living," he began, "From what our scouts have gathered there is no life there anymore after our battle with the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo turned into a catastrophe. As you are all aware we fought the enemy all across Karakura Town, but we have not checked over all of it."  
Squad Four Captain Unohana spoke up. "Captain, Ichigo said there was no way anyone could possibly have survived the force after the battle, and he was the last of us to escape into the spirit gates during the retreat. What reason is there to search it more?"  
"It may seem pointless but there must be life somewhere," the old commander answered.  
"Animals maybe,” Captain Ukitake suggested, getting a raised eyebrow from Yamamoto. "Or any of Ichigo's classmates." The room grew silent again.  
The captain commander tightened his hands over his cane. "A search party will be arranged, you will receive a Hell Butterfly with more details. Dismissed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mweor! It is a wonderful site owned by Kalem (#1 ID) and Idess (#2 ID)- Idess can be found on deviant art!  
> Nor do I own Bleach! It is a marvelous manga made by Tite Kubo!


	2. In this Grayness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be nothing here. Nothing at all. Nothing, except this grayness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget what the characters look like? Want to see what they look like?  
> Head to the first chapter for the first four mweor characters in this work!  
> EDIT: Chapter 2 has been beta read and edited~!

Introducing....  
Thunder Storm, the female Fire mweor!

Rain sat down a little ways behind FrozenWind and joined him in staring out into the rubble.  
"How are we going to survive...?" he muttered depressingly to himself, scraping around in the ashes at his feet with one of his paws. He dug himself a little hole, finding the hard ground of the cliff at the bottom of it. He blew air out of his nose and watched as the gray ash scattered from the wind. Then an actual wind stirred in the sky and blew lazily about him, tumbling by slowly as if it had a wound and couldn't move as fast as it would have liked.  
"Hey, FrozenWind,” Rain said softly, raising his head a little."Do you think we're going to die here?" The question dropped from his mouth like he was throwing up a brick. He moved his hollow red gaze to look up at FrozenWind with suddenly sad eyes. As if the gravity of the situation had just dawned on him.

The quad-winged Air's neck fur bristled a little at the bluntness of the question, but when he turned his head to look at Rain, his expression was that of a calm, collected leader.  
"Rain, I can't guarantee anything here, but I can say that I won't let any of you die. I won't sit here confoundedly and just make you all fend for yourselves." FrozenWind turned back to the gloom. "I'll do my best, and you should too, so cheer up, okay? We're not as helpless as you're thinking." FrozenWind's voice was strong and clear even with his back turned, and Rain perked his ears as he thought about his words.

\-------

The rumbling in the ground and sky had stopped a while ago, although the smell of death still lingered down among the ashes.  
Within a fallen building hid a Fire mweor, her gray flames casting dim light the same color as the ground. The gray light glinted off of her sword, scattering around her within the closed space. She could have fought off those brutes the soul reapers who set her home ablaze, but alas she did not.

She turned to look at the long blade hanging in the air by her left shoulder and let her gaze travel down it's gleaming length.

 _Those... those murderers! Killing every one of my family members- all of my friends!_ she thought, baring her teeth at the ground. With a growl she closed her eyes, her zanpakutou shivered fervently at the sudden and intense anger that stirred within the Fire mweor's chest.  
While others ran deeper into the forest (only to get smashed under trees and burned alive) this one Fire mweor ran into the city, taking shelter underneath the chaos.  
As she crouched within the fallen structure, the female Fire mweor watched as her tail warmed the ashen rubble. "What am I going to do? Everybody's dead," she sighed, falling quiet after a few seconds, then perked her stout ears and raised her head at the dark ceiling. "The rumblings have stopped... I'm certain now," the blazing mweor murmured to herself. "Perhaps it is safe to break from here?" Scanning the darkness at the edge of her gray light she saw nothing but cold stone; patterned with disheveled cream paper, but stone nonetheless.  
It was a homey place, perhaps not for a Fire mweor though. Those mweors who dwelt within the earth- Earth mweors would opt to never leave this closed in, dark, and secluded dwelling. Yet the mweor who found herself there was a Fire mweor, not an Earth. Fire mweors are large, powerful creatures by nature. They, like all types of mweors, are very adaptable but unable to live in the polar opposite of their natural environment without help from another. Fire mweors cannot live in water, while Water mweors cannot lead full lives on the sun-scorched plains where Fires reign. Being a Fire in an Earth's realm without any assistance from any other kind of mweor, this gray-maned Fire was in for a slow death. If she couldn't break out of the fallen building, that was.  
After a good long stare at the darkness above her head she raised her flaming tail to bring the gray torch of flame upwards, revealing the cold stone stretch of cream-grey wall above her. Now she would have to find a way to live on... if it was even worth it at this point.

  
_No one could possibly be alive after that magnificent battle. I'll be lucky if I find any food to eat._

With a moment's hesitation inside of her mind, the Fire mweor opened her strong jaws slightly, making an O-shape. Inhaled breath whistled through her teeth as she brought herself up onto her hind legs, drawing up to her full height. **_"Hrrrrr-RUURHH!!!"_** she roared through her fangs, it was a strained yet booming sound loosed from her only slightly opened jaws with a tremendous volume. The sound came across as more of a strong _whooosh_ , but regardless of the resemblance, the sound shook the fallen building. A shockwave shot from her scantly parted jaws, with a shape matching her O-shaped mouth it whistled through the air away from her- growing larger, wavier, and brighter as it screamed away from her mouth. The Fire hit the ground and flattened her ears against the sound, closing her mouth. Two possibilities ran through her mind. _Okay... that will either smash a hole in that wall or bring the whole place down around my ea-_

 **BOOOM!! SHAAA!** The shockwave screeched into the wall before she could even complete her thought. It held it's ring-like shape, colliding with and slicing clean through the thick concrete wall to break open a rough, large, and crumbly hole. The bright ring continued onwards for a few feet after the impact before disappearing completely in the sunlight.

Jumping backwards, the Fire mweor got out of the way as the circular slab of concrete fell and broke on the ground all but a few feet from her. When the dust settled, the female Fire mweor looked up at the large circle of dreary gray-blue sky. "And that's why they call me Thunder Storm," she purred, grinning at both the memory and the successful use of her concentrated roar. This simple display of power was the very first thing she had learned to use and control, and just the thought of the skill brought memories of days past into her mind.

\---------------------

When she was but a mwitten, her parents had held off on naming her until she exhibited some sort of power- as all mweor parents had the chance to do if they saw fit to do so. Both of her parents had fully functional zanpakutou complete with special unique powers. So when little Thunder Storm was born, expectations were high that she would form a bond with the soul dwelling within her soul, her own zanpakutou. When the time came for young mweors to develop their powers (if they possessed any) Thunder stood in line for the examination.

There were various steps to go through in front of the strongest elders in the forest to see if a young mweor held any kind of power.

At high noon the young, nameless, gray, white, and yellow-speckled Fire mweor stood before the line of five of the forest's strongest elders. At first they scrutinized her with questions about how she felt at certain times of day, if she felt drawn to any element besides fire, and other questions. The young gray maned Fire mweor saw no sense in such questions, but she answered them obediently. When the time rolled around for her to perform some actions for the elders, she agreed with a nod.

"Young one, we would like you to preform a roar for us," a Fire elder called Shinkaru instructed her. "Before you do so, take a deep breath- project your roar to the heavens!"

"Yes, Elder Shinkaru," the young Fire meowed, bowing her head. She stood tall and tipped back her head as she inhaled deeply just like she was told. Holding it for a split second she opened her mouth wide and unleashed her roar, and along with the great sound came a wild wave of energy. It was jagged and curved all at the same time, and it pulsated wildly before shattering in the sky with a loud _zap_ followed by the sound of breaking glass!

There was a moment of stunned silence. This display of power was so much more sudden than the mweor who had his turn before her. The previous young mweor's power was nothing out of the ordinary, but power nonetheless, while this young Fire's display of power was completely unexpected, and surprisingly strong. Her parents rushed to her and stood to look anxiously at the elders, who looked genuinely impressed. "Well?" her mother questioned.  
"I believe that the display of power speaks for itself. Your child does indeed hold power within her, and it is a wild power," Elder Shinkaru responded.

"Yes," the Earth elder put in, "While the roar itself was loud like it should be, the accompanying shockwave and the presence of electricity was highly unusual." The Earth elder flicked his ears. "I believe now would be the time for you to give her a name that fits her," he said with a smile.

"Hm..." the young Fire's mother murmured. Mother turned to father, and then they both said in unison, "Thunder Storm!"

"That's my name! Thunder Storm!" Thunder said with glee, her lips curved in a huge smile.

\----

"Ah... that day was a good day," Thunder Storm said quietly to herself, remembering the swelling of giddy pride in her chest she had felt. She stood up and shook herself off, taking a second to trot over to the broken slab. With a powerful push off of the ground Thunder jumped up on top of the broken slab of rock, then leaped up and out of the hole in the roof. Thunder landed deftly on the side of the toppled building, learning then that she had broken open the _side_ of the building- not the roof, and looked up at the ash-cloud she had created. "Well, that's bound to get someone's attention."

\--------------

Rain lifted his head up, feeling more motivated."Thanks Froze-"  
 **BOOOM!! SHAAA!**  
A loud and sudden sound erupted from a building a ways away from the cliff, interrupting Rain. The hollow-eyed Air jumped, his fur bristling up at the noise. FrozenWind did not jump, but his claws involuntarily anchored into the dusty soil as he watched a large dust cloud billow up into the sky.  
"Gahh- my ears!" Stone complained, drawing her large black paws over her small ears.  
"What in th-" FrozenWind began, completely surprised by the explosion that erupted from a building- but another voice cut him off.  
"What is going _on_ here!?" yowled a slightly slurred voice. Stone, Rain, and FrozenWind all turned to see a pair of furious green eyes looking wildly at the three of them. It was SpineTail, woken by the deafening blast. " _What_ made that noise!? Where did it come from?! How soon can I kill it!?" she snarled, the fur along her spine standing on end.  
In the midst of her furious snarling, SpineTail's two zanpakutous suddenly detached themselves from where they had been crossed her back. They uncrossed with a spin and went to hang by her sides. One of them spanned the length of her entire body, stretching from head to tail tip. The other came up about a third shorter, only reaching from her head to halfway down her tail.  
"SpineTail! Good to see you're awake, but please calm down," FrozenWind said to her, standing to walk over to the bristling Longhair Lesser. As the Air mweor approached, SpineTail allowed her fur to lay flat, but the Longhair's eyes still showed the wild surprise and fear she felt. "Don't worry, we all were startled. Just shake it off..." FrozenWind said softly, stopping in front of the scared Longhair to lower his neck and bump SpineTail gently with his nose. "Loosen up," he murmured and then looked up suddenly, his acute hearing warning him of something.  
 **CRASH! RRRRRMBLLL! SHHHHAH-**  
"Something just fell over, FrozenWind!" Rain reported. While the quad-winged Air had been calming the shaken Longhair, Rain and Stone had moved to stand at the peak of the cliff. Stone turned her head and trotted over to FrozenWind and SpineTail.  
"Another cloud of ash just flew up from where that explosion was! Whatever just exploded-"  
"Fell over," FrozenWind completed her sentence, and the white-maned Fire mweor nodded. FrozenWind looked down to SpineTail, who was looking around in a daze. "SpineTail."  
"What?" she answered, centering her attention upwards at him.  
"Don't worry, both explosions were far away," he said to her.  
"How would you like to be woken up by an explosion and your ears being ripped apart?" Spinetail hissed, becoming irritated. "I know that they're far away _now_. I just didn't realize it earlier!" she protested, her tail twitching.  
FrozenWind sighed, flicking his ears. "Well, stay on your toes."  
SpineTail cocked a sly half-grin that was more common of her, her fear had left her, "So long as you stay on yours."  
Rain called to them once more, his tone demanding everyone's attention. "There's a giant hole in the building now, and there's someone standing at the edge of the hole!" Rain reported from the peak of the cliff, where he stood at an angle that gave him the best view, his inverted eyes narrowed as he stared out at the figure. "Whoever made that explosion did it to get out of that building!"

Stone perked her ears."If they can make an explosion like that then I think we should watch them from here for a while," she put in, moving back over to the edge of the cliff to see the stranger.

FrozenWind nodded. "I'd say you're right, Stone. Let's just sit and watch for a minute or so," he said, looking at the shape of a Fire mweor in the distance, concentrating on seeing the stranger. _By the placement of the flames.... this is a female Fire mweor. Was she here during the battle? How in the world did she survive all that- we barely did. Hmm... yes... Stone's idea of wait-and-see seems pretty good to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mweor! It is a wonderful site owned by Kalem (#1 ID) and Idess (#2 ID)- Idess can be found on deviant art!  
> Nor do I own Bleach! It is a marvelous manga made by Tite Kubo!


	3. Uneasy Souls and Warm Welcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a wasteland here, and the only hope to survive lies in cooperation.  
> The mweors must rally quickly- another threat is rising. One such threat is not new to them, but altogether dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget what the mweor characters look like? See Chapters 1 and 2 for their pictures!

With her mane of gray flames billowing strongly in the dry wind, Thunder Storm stood and looked around her. "There really is nothing here... not anymore. Not even the forest was spared!" she whispered, awestruck. The landscape was a mess, strewn with buildings and roads that had been turned into craters; a few were even shrugged over to stack on top of each other. "Somebody's got to be alive around here," she murmured, a queasy feeling of dread churning her already growling stomach. _The emptiness of this place makes me nervous. Those blasted soul reapers... to leave such a mess after their battles. I ought'a claw them a thing or two!_  
She sighed, beating down her sudden anger with a shake of her head.  
"Calm down, Thunder," she muttered, eyes scanning the surrounding rubble. Seeing nothing of interest directly around her, Thunder directed her attention to the area some ways away from her.  
With another discontented sigh Thunder sat down, continuing her searching with several apprehensive flicks of her tail on the cold concrete wall as she sat, looked, and fidgeted. _Whatever carnage went on while I was trapped in that building... whatever kind of battle that was... I'm very glad that I hid._

A shiver went down her spine, forcing her to her feet. She looked around herself, but again saw no one. Thunder flattened her ears nervously, feeling as if she was being watched, but seeing no one.

FrozenWind perked his ears in interest. _This female... she senses our presence..._ he decided, before Rain's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Jumpy fellow, aren't they?" Rain commented. His hollow eyes, along with the white eyes of FrozenWind, the green eyes of SpineTail, and the black eyes of Stone were watching the movements of the mysterious stranger off in the distance. This Fire mweor that just blew the side off of a toppled building, which had all but caught their attention, was rather fidgety.  
"She," FrozenWind murmured.  
"What?" Rain turned his head in slight confusion.  
White eyes flicked to Rain."That Fire mweor over there, it is a female. As you can see here," FrozenWind clarified, pointing beside him with a light gray, partially opened wing to Stone. "See how Stone's white flames are placed on her back and neck? This is the special flame placement of the female of the Fire mweor species." Stone tipped her chin to the sky a little and shook her flaming mane, closing her eyes and patiently showing off her white flames as FrozenWind explained. "Males have a different flame placement, for one thing; they have much more fire on them than the females do." He drew his wing back in. "Males have a mass of fire on their head, chest, and underbelly. Females have a less massive wreath of flame more on their shoulders, the backs of their heads, and their back. The volume of a male's flames is also greater than that of a female, you can always tell the males from the females when it comes to Fire mweors, for the males are also very much brighter- and bigger, than the females."

"Right, right! I knew that." Rain grinned, and with this newfound knowledge in his mind he looked back at the stranger. Only to find her not there.

 

 _I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! There are others here, I can feel their soulwaves!_ Thunder Storm shook herself in mid-stride as she bounded behind a slab of rock, her gray coloration melding her with the tattered ground. _Four of them...perhaps more... each very powerful, how did I not sense them earlier?_  She growled at herself, lying down and letting out a breath that sent a bushel of ashes tumbling away from her. _They're nowhere near me, but how in the world did I not sense this earlier? I cannot even tell how many of them there are now, I sensed four just a moment ago... but now it's like their presence is muddled. Almost like it's been scattered._  
She thumped her tail on the ground once before curling it around her. "Okay... let's see if I can't just pinpoint their location." She let her chin lower to the dusty ground.  
  
All the mweors on the cliff suddenly stopped in their idle chatter when a high hiss escaped from SpineTail's lips.  
"What is it, SpineTail?" Stone asked the longhair, turning her concerned black eyes to the black and white mweor.  
"The stranger, she's trying to sense where we are," the small, young Longhaired Lesser mweor hissed, the noise dripping from her lips like lava into the sea. "And she's using the same skill that I use..." FrozenWind stepped past Rain and stood beside SpineTail at the apex of the cliff.  
He looked out at the endless gray landscape. "Where did she run to hide?"  
"There. Behind a slab of stone not much bigger than her. Exactly in front of the building she broke out of- laying on it's side; there that long slab of stone. See it?"  
"Mmhmm..." FrozenWind murmured. _This stranger is using a technique similar to how SpineTail sense the soulwaves of others... and it's sloppy at best. Well... time to cross paths, I dearly hope she's better at tracking and being stealthy with her physical body than she is with her ethereal one._ FrozenWind let out a small sigh. _Let's see how she reacts to me..._  
  
Calming her mind, Thunder perked her ears and let her mane blaze freely as she stopped to sense the world around her. Her now ghostly white paws moved to stand, leaving her body slumped peacefully on the ground. She turned her ethereal gaze upward, and was suddenly faced with a massive white form.  
She cowered and backed away, her spirit's paws not disturbing the dusty ground as she moved down low to the ground, startled by this flare of white. "Do not be afraid," said the white form.  
This prompted Thunder to look up at the brilliant whiteness of the figure, seeing for the first time that the figure itself was not massive, but it was the aura around the figure that was intimidating.  
"Where are you? How many of you are there? How did you all survive?" Thunder blurted, her eyes wide.  
"Hmph- don't be so hasty. So many questions... that's no way to introduce yourself," huffed the form, and a blinding, chilling wind knocked Thunder's ethereal body over and back into her physical one.  
She snapped her eyes open to find herself slick with icy fear.  
That white figure felt rather dangerous to her... almost like whoever it was was looking down at her... right... now.  
She stood up from her hiding spot to turn her gaze upwards in the same direction that she had turned earlier, and this time she was not met with a glaring white form, but with a distant rise. She flicked her ears in interest, focusing her attention at the peak and, seeing small, moving, upright shapes, Thunder walked around the slab of stone and inhaled a slow breath. _Well mysterious white form, let's see if you're up there. How about a friendly hello from your neighborhood Thunder Storm? Here's what you get for so rudely knocking me back into my body,_ she thought with a smirk, slowly filling her lungs with the musty air.  
  
SpineTail bristled, her shoulder ruff standing on end."She's turned this way!" SpineTail whirled to her left and faced FrozenWind, who looked evenly down at her.  
"That she has," he answered. At this, Stone and Rain both looked out to the stranger, seeing she had indeed turned this way; she was standing tall, her broad shoulders and blazing gray mane framing her face and making it very clear that she was indeed looking straight at them.  
"What in the world did you say to her?!" SpineTail hissed to FrozenWind, her tail lashing.  
  
Thunder's lungs filled with the lukewarm, dusty air as she inhaled. With a snap she shut her jaws and then opened them once more, letting all the air out at once with a bellow. **_"ROOOAAAHHRR!!!!"_** she roared, and with a deafening boom she sent a single circular pulse that gleamed with power out of her mouth. The pulse raged away from her, going slower than the smaller one, although it was much bigger.  
  
"She's sent an attack at us, FrozenWind! What on earth did you say!?" SpineTail pleaded, desperately confused.  
FrozenWind did not answer her. He turned away from her in a quick movement, taking a step forward and lowering his head. He whipped his head to the side and hissed to his companions. "Get back! Stone, bring up a wall of flames!" he ordered, his voice was curt and SpineTail's questions had been quickly forgotten.  
"Right, got it!" Stone nodded, and Rain and SpineTail leaped behind Stone. The instant that they did that, FrozenWind hurtled himself from the edge of the cliff, opening his four wings and flying downwards towards the raging ring of sparks.  
Stone reared up on her hind legs, bringing her front paws up over her head before coming back down and slamming them into the ground with a short, sharp roar. On command, an arcing wall of flames leaped up from the ground and flared thickly around the mweors on the cliff. SpineTail and Rain watched as Stone shook her mane, shifting the flames from red to white. She then walked forwards and poked her head through the wall of flames, peeking out the other side to watch as FrozenWind flew down to the approaching shock wave.  
  
With a small growl FrozenWind approached the shock wave. His eyes flashed with a white light as he bared his teeth. _How dare she attack us! Talk about the wrong way to say hello._ His four swift wings carried him to hover in front of the attack. _It moves like a slow tornado... fast, and without a doubt more destructive than the blast she used to blow off the roof the building earlier._  
He snarled at the great lightning pulse, reeling back a few yards. _This pulse moves so slowly... w_ _hat are you planning with this strike- confuse us?_ he wondered, glaring at the stranger, to whom he was quite closer to now.

She had honestly expected a stronger breed of mweor, like a Fire or an Earth. But, they were only considered strong for their physical prowess, which says nothing if said mweor has special powers. Nevertheless, Thunder was surprised by the fact that it was an Air mweor coming down to face her. Her heart sunk to her stomach, sitting there like a stone. "Maybe this wasn't the best thing to do..." she muttered, feeling imminently threatened by the rage in the body language of the incoming Air mweor.  
FrozenWind snarled once more, his eyes flashing brilliantly for another instant, with the flash this time came a white circle which flicked into place in front of his mouth. Anger surged through him and he growled with his teeth bared. His sword, situated above his back, grew cold and frost spindled down its length, and so did the air around him. He opened his mouth and the area around him flashed with a harsh light, white as the falling snow. The white ring appeared in front of his now open mouth and he let out a shrill noise. With the noise, a sudden stream of brightness shot at the shock wave. The white ring in front of FrozenWind's mouth grew, with it the volume of sound and the intensity of the bright beam.  
The beam struck and broke straight through the upper part of the massive shock wave and, instantly, the whole great wave of energy stopped. The winds it had created began to die, all the kicked up dust settled quicker than it would have naturally. The massive ring shuddered, frosting over with white before heaving and shattering into many tiny shards.

The radiant beam did not stop with eliminating the attack.  
It shot through the air and, with a turn of FrozenWind's head, missed the aggressor. The beam disappeared into the ground, throwing up a cloud of large debris and leaving a crystalline crater just in front of the female Fire. She was blown back several feet, forced to crouch down to avoid being swept away completely.  
With snort and an angry gleam in his white eyes, the temperature of the area around him and his sword returned to normal. He soared down to the ground, landing on the opposite side of the shimmering crater he had created. As the dust cleared, the two mweors could finally view each other clearly.  
FrozenWind found himself correct in his earlier assumption that this mweor was a female Fire mweor. She was gray with darker gray splotches, those splotches were speckled with yellow leopard spots. This female Fire blended right in with an environment of this caliber. Dust and ashes everywhere, along with the occasional charred but still burning house or tree, this was a great place for a Fire of her coloration to hide.  
As he folded his four large wings back onto his back, FrozenWind stood patiently as she pulled herself up off of the ground; which she did very slowly. Completely understandable. If FrozenWind had not made the split second decision not to end this mweor's life, then she would be shattered pieces on the ground right now. All life in her broken, literally. He was very sure she realized this as well. He pawed a little at the ground, black toes scoring marks in the dust while he waited.  
_Gahh, what just hit me?_ Thunder thought with a groan as she heaved herself up. _That flashing of lights... somehow broke right through my shock wave._ She shook her head, standing up to her full height and turning around.  
Only to have her breath catch in her throat.  
There he was. The Air mweor that had flown down to face her. The Air mweor that produced those bright flashes and broke her attack. That very Air mweor was now standing on the opposite side of the crater that he had also created. He sported four gray-shaded wings, two blue-tinted saber fangs, and a wickedly chilling gaze: pure white eyes that glinted with barely concealed anger.  
"Hello," he meowed, standing tall.  
All Thunder could do was stand there, choking on words she had a firm grasp on only moments ago.  
\--------  
From atop the rise in the distance, Stone watched. Her head poked through the white wall of flames, which she had pulled up from the ground on FrozenWind's command, and she watched as FrozenWind unleashed his fury incarnate at the stranger's attack. Stone shuddered, rather happy she wasn't on the receiving end of that. A powerful mweor like him is not very pleasant when angered, and since attacking him/his companions is an efficient way to rouse protective instincts, he is undoubtedly angry.  
She pulled her head back in, looking behind her at Rain and SpineTail. "He has her cornered, basically," Stone explained and then she let out a low, murmuring growl. The white wall of blazing fire slowly dissipated, falling back down to whence it came.  
"What now?" Rain asked.  
Stone turned back to the two younger mweors with a small smile, seeing the same question on SpineTail's lips as well. "FrozenWind will take care of this, he will either kill her, or take her in," Stone chuckled a little. "Just trust his judgement. Trust and wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mweor! It is a wonderful site owned by Kalem (#1 ID) and Idess (#2 ID)- Idess can be found on deviant art!  
> Nor do I own Bleach! It is a marvelous manga made by Tite Kubo!


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Thunder is dealt with, FrozenWind and company can turn their attention to more important things.

Thunder Storm could not say a word, her mouth frozen shut by the gaze of the male standing before her. His eyes glared down at her with a calm ferocity as he stood across from her on the other side of the crystalline crater.  
"Ahem," FrozenWind cleared his throat, seeing the female jump, and turned to walk around the crater. "I told you not to fear, did I not?" he murmured to her, tail billowing in the wind as he stopped a yard from her.  
 _So that white form was him!_ Thunder could not move, she felt herself rooted to her spot. _What should I do? He's coming closer!_ she fretted, her gray flames crackling with her ever rising apprehension as he paced ever closer to her.  
FrozenWind's eyes widened slightly, seeing the long gray blade that floated above the female Fire's back, and he moved closer. _That explains the explosions, she must have good control over her powers, those shockwaves prove it._ FrozenWind found that his own hackles relaxed a little at the new found fact that this mweor was a familiar to his companions and himself.  
"Calm down, there's nothing to fear," he said to her in a quiet, almost caring voice.  
 _Easy for you to say,_ Thunder brooded, but her inner panic seemed to be calming, almost on cue.  
"What is your name, female Fire?" FrozenWind asked. "I am FrozenWind," he meowed with a slight bow of his head. Though as his head dipped into a bow he kept his eyes locked on Thunder, as if he did not still trust her.  
"T-thu-nder St-Sto-orm-" Thunder swallowed hard, collecting herself before she spoke again. "My name is Thunder Storm."  
"Thunder Storm?" FrozenWind inquired.  
"Uhm... Yes?"  
"Why did you fire an attack at that cliff? You can see clearly that there are several mweors nestled atop of it- as was I moments ago before I flew down here."  
"How many are up there?" Thunder asked, flicking her ears.  
"As of right now, three." FrozenWind paused for a moment, looking sternly at her. "Why did you attack?"  
"I... uh... I guess I just thought that I... wanted to get your attention..?" Thunder stammered, flattening her ears. _And get you back for so rudely knocking my spirit back into my body earlier,_ she thought testily, but wisely stayed silent.  
"Couldn't you just have began walking towards us?" FrozenWind sighed, moving closer to her and then stopping just a breath away. "Like this?"  
"I guess... I- um... y-yes," the female Fire answered, ears flattening at how near she was to this dangerous male.  
"Really now..." the male Air mweor groaned. "Can't anyone say hello properly these days?" He looked down at her with a steady look. "Every grown Fire mweor should know that a fireball- or a shockwave- is _not_ the way to greet someone!"  
"Sorry..." Storm said, keeping her head down as she shuffled her paws.  
FrozenWind took the moment to turn away from her and look back to where the flickering form of Stone stood at the crest of the cliff. Having already lowered the barrier, she gazed back at him from the spanning distance, and FrozenWind then turned away. Moving his attention back to Thunder Storm, who had collected herself, FrozenWind seemed to relax a little. The two of them just stared at each other for the longest time, neither turning away or making an attempt to speak.  
  
  
"What is taking him so long?" SpineTail complained. "He's just standing there, staring- what's he thinking?" The Longhair turned to the white-maned Stone who was standing at the cliff's peak. "Stone, what's happening down there?"  
"Don't think I can use remote viewing to see things far away like FrozenWind can, oh no, I can only guess what he's doing from this distance." Stone laughed lightly, "I guess that we can-"  
"Wait? Is that what you're going to say? Wait?!" SpineTail interjected, and Stone looked back at her.  
"Why, yes. Excellent guess," she replied with an amused purr to the impatient Longhair, practically seeing the smoke curling out of her ears.  
Rain laughed and ruffled SpineTail's head-fur with an outstretched paw. "Calm down would ya SpineTail? You're going to burn yourself out if you keep bein' impatient," he remarked, receiving a testy glance from the shorter mweor.  
  
  
"Have you seen any others?" FrozenWind asked suddenly, all hostility gone.  
"What? Others?" Stone looked past FrozenWind to those companions of his. "Only you and them," she stated, raising her paw a little and pointing."Not to mention those who might have followed me into the chaos..." she told him, a bit more quietly, as he seemed to be tuning her out.  
"Those who followed you into the chaos? You mean... wait-" his head turned to his left, ears perked, attention drawn by something in the distance back by the cliff. Suddenly he whipped around sharply back to the right to look Thunder right in the eyes, causing her to jump.  
His eyes chilled her as efficiently as cold water could wake someone. "W-what is it FrozenWind? Did I do something wrong?!" _I thought I was out of hot water alread-_  
Cutting off her train of thought, he responded with an urgent tone, "We need to get back to the cliff," FrozenWind said, "Would you rather fly or run?"  
"Wait wh-"  
"Choose or I will drag you there!" he told her with an icy edge to his voice. Thunder had no doubts that he would follow through with that remark, but remained thoroughly confused as to the basis of FrozenWind's sudden call to flee from their spot.  
"Uh...Run! I'll run!" Storm answered and FrozenWind nodded.  
"This way," he growled. "Keep up as fast as you can!" FrozenWind ordered her, and began to move away, Thunder following behind him without any further questions.  
They were soon galloping across the torn terrain with little problems, FrozenWind guiding them to a fractured road for ease of access. _There's something coming, but I can't pinpoint exactly where it is now..._ FrozenWind thought. _Not a large group, but a powerful one, I can feel it! Near the cliff- running this slow is taking too long..._ he thought with frustration. "Hey," he said to Thunder over his shoulder, getting her attention and then slowing down to a trot. "Since you've opted to run, surely you know how to do so efficiently?" he asked, flicking his ears.  
"Are you talking about sprinting?"  
"No, I'm asking if you know how to use the technique called _Flash Step_." When he was answered by silence, he reworded himself. "Perhaps it was called something else in your neck of the woods? A technique of the movement of one's paws infused with soulwaves which produces running of a faster speed. How does _Wind Step_ sound?"  
" _Wind Step!_ I know that technique!" Thunder nodded vigorously. "While I've never heard of this _Flash Step_ , I do know how to use _Wind Step_!" Thunder paused. "You know, now that I think about it it sounds like the terms are similar... guess that just threw me off."  
"I hope your _Wind Step_ is up to par, because we're going to be speeding up... now." With that final word FrozenWind turned to face forward once more. A mere second later the two of them were propelling forwards at a much more satisfying rate. Their bodies seemed to meld with the very winds that folded around them as they pelted along. The wind whistled loudly in their ears as they sped across the landscape, FrozenWind still in the lead. They flickered in and out of view as they moved, sending small rolling balls of dust away from their paws with every bounding step.  
All the while, FrozenWind was growing ever more wary. _They're getting closer, we've simply got to hurry. She'll keep up if I go faster, right?_ FrozenWind glanced back at the thunder-cloud colored female Fire mweor racing along right behind him and then, looking forward again, began to pick up his pace. _She should be able to handle this speed... we have to get back up there before what ever is coming arrives. There's no telling what it is or what it wants._  
  
  
"What'd I tell ya? Don't be so antsy SpineTail!" Rain grinned as FrozenWind came running back at breakneck speeds using his _Flash Step_ , stranger in toe.  
"He's done it, good choice FrozenWind! Making an ally instead of another corpse, exactly what I would have done," Stone applauded their leader, suddenly eager to meet their new companion. SpineTail was silent, watching the distance behind the cliff for some reason. Rain looked down at the shorter mweor, wondering why the Longhair was being so still.  
"SpineTail? What's wrong, somethin' the matter?" the hollow-eyed male Air asked, ear twitching in interest. SpineTail gave no reply, nor did she move.  
"Ah... I guess she's trying to sense something, going by how still she's being," Stone suggested, although Rain looked confused.  
"Ya lost me," Rain meowed, and Stone waved her tail at SpineTail in indication as she began to explain.  
"Remember what FrozenWind said earlier when we first spotted the stranger? How SpineTail was easily able to tell what the stranger was doing?"  
"Yea..?" Rain tipped his head a little as Stone went on.  
"That's because the very same technique the stranger was using to sense us from a distance is also the same technique SpineTail knows."  
"So... lemme get this straight now... SpineTail is tryin' to see something we can't see with our eyes by sensin' it with her mind?" the red winged Air mweor guessed, his inverted red eyes showing slight confusion.  
"Not with her mind, but her ethereal body. In a sense, she is sending her soul out to do some scout work. Get it?"  
"Yea yea, I get it," Rain nodded, then turned sharply as FrozenWind and the stranger appeared on the cliff. "Welcome back!" he grinned.  
"Everyone, I have two things to say," FrozenWind announced, ignoring Rain's warm welcome. "First off, this is our new ally, Thunder Storm. She's going to be with us from now on. Storm, these are your new allies and friends," he turned his head to her while picking up one of his front paws and gestured to each of them in turn. "This male Air is Set Fire to the Rain, Rain for short, Stone is the white-maned Fire mweor, and-" he cut himself off as his gaze turned and fell on SpineTail, seeing how rigid she was. "This Longhaired Lesser mweor, this is SpineTail. It appears that she is trying to sense something." He turned and swept his eyes over the other three companions.  
Storm looked with intent interest at SpineTail. "Isn't that the same technique I use? No way!" she meowed in amazement. FrozenWind looked down to her.  
He flicked his ears and said, "Yes, it is indeed the same exact technique that you use. SpineTail informed me of that a little while ago, right when we spotted you. That's why I was able to intercept your ethereal body so easily," FrozenWind told Storm and then turned back to the rest of them."My second announcement, we're about to have visitors."  
"And a very strong group of them at that!" SpineTail said with a slightly shaking voice, coming out of her trance and staggering back a step. "They're not far from here, I've been watching them this whole time. It looks like they're coming through a spiral tunnel falling from the sky. It's almost like the Bridge World as it's described by the Elder's stories!" SpineTail's body seemed to slouch down in fear for a moment as Rain, Thunder Storm, and Stone all looked from SpineTail to FrozenWind in alarm, their eyes wide with confusion.  
"If it looked like a large purple tunnel spiraling out of the sky clockwise then yes, you'd be correct SpineTail," FrozenWind put in, watching the Longhair nod in a positive response. "From what I've gathered, they'll be entering this world somewhere behind this cliff, am I right?" Again SpineTail nodded.  
"That's where the tunnel was descending to," she answered meekly, wrapping her tail around her paws at the growing unease pooling in her belly.  
FrozenWind tipped his head down a bit and turned back to Storm. "Storm, what was it you had said earlier about those who may have followed you into the chaos?"  
"Like I said earlier, some of them might have followed me when I ran into the city during the crazy battle. But I'm not sure since I wasn't exactly looking anywhere but forward and up," Storm repeated herself from earlier. She perked her ears up sharply and then looked up at FrozenWind. "What, or uh... where in the world is the Bridge World?"

  
FrozenWind looked evenly back at Thunder Storm, his eyes sweeping over the other three as well. "The Bridge World is more of a legend to most, but there are those who have seen it. For example, I have seen it, and SpineTail has just seen it. I've seen soul reapers arriving and departing from here using different tunnel-like spaces for transportation. These spaces have been dubbed as one giant space, the Bridge World as every mweor knows it. Most of the elders of our now departed forest all agreed on the fact that this Bridge World is used by the soul reapers as a form of travel between worlds." FrozenWind stopped explaining as SpineTail raised her tail up high.  
"Look! Over there!" SpineTail suddenly shouted, and all the mweors turned to see a vertically standing rectangle of light materialize into a pair of square doors. She paced in the direction of the doors, mystified. "Tell me you guys see tha- oof!" SpineTail was cut off by a quick pounce from Storm. The female Fire pressed the Longhair's face into the ground lightly, silencing her.  
"Quiet! You don't want them to see us! It's those barbarians, the soul reapers who's battle ruined our home!" Storm practically snarled as SpineTail fell silent and tried to stand.  
"Okay I get it, now get off!" SpineTail whimpered as she squirmed, and Storm stepped off of her, bowing her head in silent apology. SpineTail brushed her cheek with the tip of her long, striped tail, silently accepting the apology.  
FrozenWind, without moving his gaze from the pair of now opening doors, raised his voice to say, "I'd like everyone to form a line. If they see us we must not appear mindless animals. Make sure they can see your zanpakuto. Stone. Storm. Each of you on either side of me. Rain beside Storm. SpineTail beside Stone. Quickly now, those doors are opening, the soul reapers are coming." FrozenWind paced to the center of the summit and the others wordlessly fell into the places they were told to go to. FrozenWind raised his guard, bringing the hilt of his zanpakutoto hover just over his left shoulder. Letting out a breath, the quad-winged Air mweor deftly muffled the soulwaves of his comrades, attempting to make them harder to detect.  
The mweors stood in rigid apprehension as the double doors slid open without a sound, loosing a flood of light. Within the square doors sat a circular pair of doors which subsequently slid silently open like the other doors. Out of those doors stepped a group of people in black robes. Ranging from rather short to tall and bald to tall and busty this was a rather varied group, and they were moving now to the very bottom of the back of the cliff.  
The very same cliff the mweors stood atop of.  
  
  
The land was a giant, rough, uneven scar. What was once a flat city with a peaceful river running through it had become a partially flooded wasteland. Buildings were torn open and lay scattered like discarded toys, roads were pulled up from the ground by the explosions the soul reapers knew so well.  
"Captain... we really did a number on this place," the tall and busty orange-haired Rangiku whispered, standing beside the short Captain Hitsuguya.  
"We still have to search, for the sake of Kurosaki's classmates, we must try," Hitsuguya said, although his morale wasn't particularly high. He moved his hand to brush through his short, spiky white hair, taking a second to look around.  
 _Such an ugly place, nothing left here but disgusting rubble,_ thought one stiffly standing Yumichika, who had planted himself beside the bald soul reaper named Ikkaku. Ikkaku shifted his eyes left to right, looking around the landscape.  
Rangiku found herself flashing back to one moment in the battle, when she was suddenly swarmed by Hollows and her zanpakuto had been knocked away from her. She cringed slightly as she remembered how the red-haired Renji, who had just picked himself off of the ground, fended off the onslaught of Hollow long enough for Rangiku to retrieve her sword. As she turned around, Renji was falling, his chest painted with a long, deep gash as red as his hair. She sighed, thinking on how he would be here, like usual, if he had not been struck down.  
"Matsumoto, earth to Matsumoto," the voice of Captain Hitsuguya shook her from her thoughts.  
"Huh? I'm here, I'm here!" she told him, rubbing her forehead.  
"Don't zone out like that, we have company," he said, and the soul reapers all turned themselves upward to look up the slope near to them to the animal-like figures that stood atop the rise.  
"Didn't take long for something to show up- what in the world are those things?" Ikkaku murmured as he moved his hand to grip the hilt of his zanpakuto, the others seeming to share his confusion.  
While it was obvious that there were animals atop this cliff in front of them, said animals were like nothing any of them had seen before.  
  
  
FrozenWind stared down at the soul reapers who were now gawking up at them. _**Be ready, everyone,**_ he projected through his mind to those on either side of him, and in response they obeyed him.  
SpineTail swished her tail along the ground, her two blades shifting where they hung on either side of her body as to be seen more clearly. Stone and Thunder obliged by doing so as well, although without the tail-swish. They each shifted a shoulders so that the hilts of their floating swords protruded over their shoulder blades more prominently. Rain and FrozenWind did the same, adding an unconscious ruffle of their wings. FrozenWind's four wings, Rain's two wings, all six of them shuddered in unison.  
  
 _There's no telling whether or not these things are friendly, but judging by the way they're lined up I'd say they saw us first... and they aren't just mindless animals,_ Hitsuguya thought as he locked eyes with the winged creature in the middle of the group.  
FrozenWind's tail twitched as his cold white eyes locked with the icy blue eyes of the short soul reaper. The two of them stared intently at each other on either side of the distance of the slope, watching and waiting. Finally, the short reaper took a step up the cliff, motioning for the other reapers to follow. In the minutes that followed, the four reapers approached the five mweors until they were close enough to see them clearly, stopping two or so yards from the peak.  
The large quad-winged Air mweor took a moment to study the soulwaves of those before him. _Of them all... this short white-haired one has the largest soulwave, but the hairless one seems to be most unpredictable. The other two are... average._  
"So nice of you to join us, soul reapers," FrozenWind said evenly, gray light glinting off of his saber fangs as he spoke, watching the surprise on the faces of the soul reapers. "What brings you back here? Haven't you already created enough destruction?"  
  
At first, the four of them were caught off-guard, but at the question was asked, Ikkaku spoke up. "We've come to get any survivors who did not escape with us. Have you... uh... cats seen anyone alive around here?"  
"None but ourselves," he answered coolly, then paused. "We are not _cats_ ," FrozenWind told him. "We are _mweors_." There was a small silence after this exchange, and FrozenWind could feel himself being sized up by the eyes of the hairless soul reaper. "Who are you?"

"Who wants to know?" Ikkaku replied sharply.

FrozenWind bowed his head a bit, keeping his eyes up. "I am FrozenWind, an Air mweor."  
"Stone, a Fire mweor."  
"Thunder Storm, also a Fire mweor."  
"Set Fire to the Rain's my full name, but call me Rain. I'm an Air mweor as well."  
"I'm SpineTail, a Longhaired Lesser mweor."  
"We are soul reapers hailing from the Seireitei. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of the 11th Division." The bald reaper told the mweors with a roll of his shoulders.  
"5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, of the same," Yumichika said as bowed slightly.  
"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, of the 10th Divison," said the only female reaper present, shuffling a foot through the ashen rubble at her feet.  
"Captain Toushiro Hitsuguya, of the 10th Division." His icy eyes narrowed at the animals. Captain Hitsuguya looked again to FrozenWind.

  
Introductions given, the white-haired reaper, Hitsuguya, spoke up once more. "What are you doing here?" he asked, and FrozenWind had to suppress an amused purr.  
"Captain, we live here. Always have." He opened one of his right wings and, unfolding it to its full length which covered the two on his right, he pointed off into the distance. "In that direction once stood a forest, that is where we all lived. It was destroyed by the battle you all know so well," FrozenWind paused again, then continued after drawing his wing back in. "So to answer your question again, we have been... misplaced, and are now wandering in search of our own survivors. Although since most mweors stuck to the forest paths they knew so well, not many of us survived."  
Through this exchange so far, the other mweors stood silently and allowed FrozenWind to do all the talking. Thunder Storm stood there and seethed in anger within her mind. _How is he talking so calmly with those barbarians!? They destroyed our home, why isn't he giving them an earful about it!?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mweor! It is a wonderful site owned by Kalem (#1 ID) and Idess (#2 ID)- Idess can be found on deviant art!  
> Nor do I own Bleach! It is a marvelous manga made by Tite Kubo!


	5. The Refugees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like many things, tensions are present, but not evident to all.

**_Introducing:_ **

Seishin, the female Water mweor:

Seishin's zanpakuto - A short blade that tends to hang off to either side of her. Resembles a dagger, though it isn't longer than a butcher's knife.

Braker, the female Lightning mweor:

Braker's zanpakuto - Above the Lightning mweor is a single, rippling, silver orb the size of a basketball that hovers just behind her head. This orb is colored like mercury, and appears as such for it holds the same metallic glare. Braker's own red electricity that sparks randomly on her body occasionally catches the sphere, causing a red ripple of crackling energy to tear across the steely, pond-like surface at random intervals.

Allan, the male Longhaired Lesser mweor:

Allan's zanpakuto - Despite being small of stature as a Longhaired Lesser mweor, Allan too is armed. Allan sports a slightly curved broadsword that reaches out to be longer than he is. It begins with a shield-like hilt, floating off to the left of his shoulders to jut out behind him - longer than him by a whole tail-length. Along the inside of the curved sword hangs nine rings which jingle softly as he walks.

Torch, the female Lesser mweor:

Torch does not have any visible zanpakuto.

Davward, the male Fire mweor:

Davward's zanpakuto - Above Davward's back sits a tornado of shrapnel. Colored white and silver, the cloud of shards hovers and shifts - most often choosing to hang in a cone-shaped mass above him. More often than not, Davward's cloud can be seen shifting into different shapes.

 

* * *

 

Walking in the midst of the carnage of buildings was a group consisting of five quadrupedal animals. From afar, one could see that there was a great bushel of flame wreathing the head of the one in the lead. It burned black as the night with a bundle of silver and white metallic fragments scattered in a cone-shaped pattern above its back, and strode confidently as the leader of the group. The small cloud of silver and white shards shifted and moved, floating in an almost listless orbit above the burning creature... if concentrated on, it would almost seem as if the pieces would drift together as the animal walked, forming several different shapes. Following closely behind the black-burning creature was a shifting form, and three other four-legged shapes followed close behind them. The shifting body seemed to flow, literally, as it moved joyously in quick circles around the burning animal, trying to get his attention.

"Davward, _Davwaaaard_ ," pestered the shifting form, a gray-scaled female Water mweor. Her strides were full of energy, liquid gray orbs peering out from behind her glasses as she implored him, almost feverishly, for his attention. She moved around him in several quick circles, vying to be the point of his focus, if even for a moment, before settling to trot behind him. Her own weapon, a short zanpakuto - almost a dagger - floated along in the air beside her - struggling to keep up with its master. "Are we ther-"

Davward, the burning creature leading the group, tipped his head back, peering through the cloud of his weapon on his back to look to the Water mweor. "No, Seishin, we aren't there yet," the Fire mweor answered, cutting her off.  Her buoyant attitude seemed to deflate slightly as she quieted down. At Davward's answer, a quiet chuckle floated up from one of the other three mweors. Seishin looked back to find that it was the blue-patterned Longhair, Allan, who was laughing.

"What's so funny, Allan? It's a horrible thing that we aren't there yet!" the Water mweor pouted, sticking out her bottom lip in protest. Allan only laughed louder at this, his stripy tail flicking in the air as he walked.

"Seishin, I'm sorry, but you do know that you have asked that very same question several times now, right?" he pointed out, glancing to the female Lightning mweor, Braker, who walked beside him, with an amused look on his face. Seishin was about to respond sulkily at how much of a meanie Allan was, but an amused purr rose from Braker and she decided not to argue with the fact that they were both laughing now.

"Mmhmm..." Braker purred. "Oh and Seishin, deary, you should take a breather from all your running around and just walk like the rest of us! You're going to make Davward - or yourself - dizzy and cause him - or you - to pass out! Not to mention that as our only source of fresh water - Seishin - you should probably avoid passing out on us, eh?" Braker suggested, and Seishin groaned in mock annoyance, spouting some water into the air from her flowing, whitewater tail.

"She's beginning to become annoying... if you ask me," murmured the quiet voice of a flame-colored Lesser mweor from behind Braker and Allan. Allan turned his head to look to her with a smile.

"Aw... come on Torch, my friend, Sei's not annoying!" he insisted, but his insistence was met with a somber, red-on-black gaze. Torch said nothing in return to the smiling male Longhair; having already made her point, she did not see any reason to speak further.

Unlike the other four of the group, Torch did not appear to have any visible weapons on her. Nothing floated above her back, or off to her sides, or behind her. The only thing that seemed to hang about her was a heavy feeling, a sort of gravity that caused frowns - much like the one that touched her white lips.

For several long, quiet moments, the group of mweors continued on their trek through the wreckage of buildings and ashes in relative silence. The only sound made was the occasional pestering of Seishin to Davward, asking again if they had arrived at their destination - babbling over and over with unending energy, like a broken record. Their collective steps left a trail of paw prints in the muddled dust that coated the ground. From Davward's huge prints to the tiny steps of Torch - accompanied with the occasional looping gait of Seishin's watery steps as her tread curled around the paw prints of the others in her happy gallivanting, the party left a varied array of prints.

"Torch, would you come here?" Davward called from the head of the group. Torch raised her head and let out a soft huff of breath through her nose, but heeded Davward's request and picked up her pace to catch up to him. She moved around Braker to trot quickly to the side of the Fire mweor. She looked up to him, a questioning look in her strange eyes. "The heat signature you detected earlier..." Davward began, turning his black gaze down to the smaller feline. "I assume it has not moved?"

The Lesser mweor turned away from Davward to look straight ahead, staring out into the distance without responding to him. It was hazy, but a distant rise stood out against the many clouds of dust that peppered the distance. Torch curled her tail slightly, then relaxed it, searching the distance for the warm bodies she had found earlier. "Ah," she breathed. "They have moved from where they were during the battle... but we are still going the right way," Torch looked up to Davward, meeting his black eyes with a troubled glance. "There are also more of them," she told him.

"How many?" he replied with a great swish of his tail, pulling it from Seishin's grasp - for she had begun swatting at it in another ploy to get his attention.

"From this distance..." Torch looked again to the distant rise, doubt touching her frown and deepening it. "From this distance... I cannot tell. But it looks like they could have doubled... and they're all gathered on that peak in the distance."

Davward turned and looked to the cliff off a ways away, nodding. "Well, at least you can tell where they are, and that means we can meet up with them - thus increasing our chances of survival," he meowed back to Torch, and the Lesser gave a nod in response. "Everyone," the male Fire raised his voice to get the attention of his group. Allan, Braker, Seishin, and Torch all centered their focus on him. "Our destination is the rise in the distance, through the ashes - you can see it if you concentrate. There is a large group at the peak, we are headed to them."

 

 

* * *

 

With a great effort, Storm kept silent, knowing that her rage would only cause the soul reapers to draw their blades... something that they most certainly didn't need right now. Nevertheless, the storm-colored Fire mweor kept her eyes trained on the bald soul reaper, Ikkaku, for he seemed eager to brandish his sword.

FrozenWind flicked an ear, glancing briefly in Storm's direction. **_Thunder, there is no need make any enemies here, you've seen what they're capable of - keep your claws sheathed,_** he reminded her, his voice reaching her mind and causing her ears to flatten.

 _I keep forgetting how intuitive he is..._ Thunder swished her tail with a small sigh before giving in. She gave a slight nod before relaxing some, and FrozenWind tipped his gaze back to the soul reapers, speaking up once more. "I have a proposition for you, Captain," he said, taking a few steps forward to bring himself closer to the short, white-haired soul reaper who had earlier stated himself as the Captain. Upon FrozenWind's advance, Ikkaku tensed and reached almost nervously for the hilt of his sword, his eyes fixing warily on FrozenWind's zanpakuto. Yumichika also tensed, but did not want to break his composure and make a grab for his weapon. The male Air's white eyes shifted to the hairless reaper and the one beside him, blinking slowly as if to ask, _Why so jumpy?_

 _These animals have swords... could they be zanpakuto?_ wondered Ikkaku, his eyes flicking from one mweor's sword to the next. _The little one has two!_

"There is nothing to fear, Ikkaku and Yumichika," Stone suddenly chimed in, her voice resounding and calm, breaking into Ikkaku's thoughts and pulling him back into reality. "Relax."

"Yes," FrozenWind murmured. "I would not strike you, for you haven't given me reason to," he assured the reapers, but this did not settle the tense Ikkaku's obvious misgivings. Deciding not to bother the flighty reaper further, FrozenWind turned his attention back to the Captain, who was watching him expectantly from where he stood.

"Well?" the Captain prodded, meeting the feline's white eyes from a few feet beneath him. "What is your proposition, FrozenWind?" Hitsuguya asked, shifting everyone's attention back to the male Air mweor.

"If you would," the quad-winged Air mweor began. "Consider joining forces with us, thus improving both of our chances of succeeding here," he said, and the short Captain's icy blue eyes widened slightly. He had to tip his head back a bit to look up into FrozenWind's face, but he found no joking look within the mweor's clear, white eyes. "We could combine our goals... searching for lost soul reapers and mweors alike," he persisted, but Captain Hitsuguya stayed silent, the look on his face giving away only the fact that he was considering the animal's words.

The only other mweor who dared to speak, Stone, took a cautious step forward. She expected an about-face turn from the hairless reaper, but his attention was fixated on FrozenWind, being the tallest and most imposing of the group. "If I may," Stone said in the direction of the two leaders, her voice calmly and politely requesting the attention of the reapers. FrozenWind turned to look to her before bowing his head and stepping back, allowing the female Fire mweor to take center stage. Stone paced forward another step, though did not polish up her pride by straightening her stance or brightening her blazing white mane.

Before she opened her mouth, Stone took a quiet moment to meet the eyes of the soul reapers - looking to each of them in turn before turning to Toushiro Hitsuguya, the Captain of the 10th division. "Captain, if we mweors were to join with you soul reapers - if only for a short while - then our chances of success with our missions will be increased by nearly double. We could be of great help to each other, we could heal each other, give and receive support from one another - it would work out beautifully," she told him before falling silent, hoping dearly that he was feeling amicable, allowing her words to sink in. Toushiro's icy blue eyes gazed back to Stone's warm, dark eyes and neither of them said anything.

 _I can practically feel her desperation,_ thought the white haired reaper, and he instantly felt pity for the group of mweors in front of him. After considering the careful words of the Fire mweor, Hitsuguya gave a slow nod. "I accept your proposal, mweors," the Captain said, much to the disbelief of one certain member of his squad.

 

* * *

 

“Seishin… _no splashing_ ,” Davward growled, shaking out the water from his fur.

"So we're really almost there!?" Seishin asked for the fifth time, a hopeful look on her face - maybe he'd actually say yes this time? At the nod from Davward, the Water mweor let out a whoop for joy. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" She performed several little hops, splashing noises erupting from her paws as they connected rapidly with the turf.

"I could probably tell you what the other survivors look like according to their thermal signatures," Torch mentioned to Davward, looking from Davward to Seishin while edging away from the attention of the gray Water mweor - now bearing down on her with full force. The Lesser could virtually see the Water's next words on her lips, the smiles beaming from behind her glasses... everything about her was very, very joyful. Seishin, in general, could be considered to be the happiest thing on any known world. The look of sheer merriment in the Water's eyes made Torch regret offering a sneak-peak at the other survivors.

Davward gave the Water mweor a bump with his hip, careful not to burn her, and the elated mweor giggled happily. Spouting water over everyone, Seishin splash-bounced away from Davward and Torch to move over a few steps and make sure Allan and Braker were happy about how close the group was to their sure-to-be new best friends.

"How did you get her to do that?" Torch asked Davward, looking back at Seishin utterly mystified, and he gave her a soft smile.

"Seishin may be way too excited about life... but she's not completely clueless. All you have to do is let her know you're not joking and she'll listen," he told Torch. "Anyways... so I assume you know what the other group looks like?" he inquired, perking his stout ears.

Torch payed the peak another trying look."I can see them, but the only thing that is clear to me from this distance is their heat signatures. I'm also getting some soulwaves, but I'm sure you can pick up on those. That said, there are two Fire mweors, two Air mweors, and one Lesser mweor." Torch looked back to Davward. "That's the first half of them," she told him, her voice hanging on the edge of a warning. The spring in her step that was there because of the contagiousness of Seishin's mood had all but disappeared, leaving only a stressed stride on the paws of the Lesser.

"What about the other half?" Davward asked casually, not wanting to alert the other three to his growing sense of unease. _What could they be if they aren't all mweors... humans?_

"They aren't mweors," the Lesser mweor said gruffly, her voice becoming small and tense. "They're _soul reapers_ ," she all but growled. "Their heat signatures are the same as a human's, but humans do not have significant stores of soulwaves. No, such powers are unheard of in normal people. I've no doubt... these are the same soul reapers that burned our homes with their spectacular battle!" Torch snarled, her voice rang out loud and low.

_Curse it all._

Everyone fell silent. All paws ceased their trek forward. The happy conversation between Allan, Braker, and Seishin died a quick death. Even Davward stopped and turned to his small companion, the volume of her voice surprising him out of his own voice to respond. Torch's face suddenly burned with embarrassment. She flattened her ears and closed her already narrowed eyes. Shying away from the prying eyes of the group, Torch lowered her head and tried her hardest to still her body from quivering with frustration and anger.

_Should have kept tabs on how loud I was being._

It was Seishin that broke the stunned silence, her airy voice drifting slowly into everyone's ears. "Torch..?" she ventured with great curiosity, but the Lesser didn't move. "Torch?"

Davward cast a look to Seishin. _Had she known the context of our conversation, she wouldn't be so worried... but for Torch to shout... I don't even know what to say, she must wish for the bloodiest kind of revenge,_ he thought, returning his gaze to the flustered Lesser.

"Torch, did you say soul reaper?" Seishin continued as if she had been acknowledged by the small, flame-colored feline. The Water mweor paused for a heartbeat before going on. "What's a soul reaper?" she asked. She padded over to Torch, leaving little patches of wet ground where she walked. Davward moved to intercept her, but Allan beat him to it.

Seishin stopped her advance as Allan's voice rose. "Soul reapers are unearthly things... much like what the humans would call us mweors - but the soul reapers actually look human." The blue Longhair motioned quickly for Braker to follow before trotting around to stand between Seishin and Torch. Braker stood by Torch as he continued. "Soul reapers do not live in this world, but one separate from this one. The two are connected by a plane we call the Bridge World, though not many have seen this world, so I'm trusting the wisdom of the elders from back... _home_... on that one.

"The job of a soul reaper is to protect and save the wandering human souls from becoming victims of the evil monsters called hollows," Allan went on, slightly amused by Seishin's speechless reaction. "Remember that big battle that burned everything? That was a clash between the soul reapers and the hollows."

"Woah... so they're like... super spirit protectors?!" she guessed wildly, her flowing-water tail arching up over her back.

"You could say that... but they're more like people. People with swords and lots of strong soulwaves," Allan replied slowly, _almost_ making it up as he went.

"So if Torch said there were soul reapers somewhere... then they've gotta be in the big group we're going to see!" Seishin sprang to her full height. "Maybe they want to be a part of the best friend group too!?!" she decided spontaneously, hopping from one wet paw to the other.

Seishin was up and raring to go once more, all concern for why Torch had shouted completely gone. Torch on the other hand was still rigid, even with Braker's warm, pink tongue grooming her head in efforts of comfort. "Everything will be alright, Torch. We won't let the soul reapers get away with what they've done... but their punishment will have to come at the right time," Braker murmured softly to the smaller female, earning a small shudder from Torch. The Lesser uttered some wordless complaint, and Braker's tongue ceased in its comforting endeavors. "If we lash out at them the moment we see them, it would make us as bad as them."

Torch looked up at the other female, her eyes showing an emotion somewhere between gratitude and hopelessness. The Lightning nuzzled the Lesser with her head until the smaller mweor finally relented, returning the gesture. Somewhat calmed now, Torch turned to see that Allan was struggling now with keeping Seishin's joy distracted.

"The... best friend group..?" Allan was at a loss, casting a glance to Davward for help, who was greatly amused.

"Sei, who's the best friend group?" Davward asked with a smile, already knowing her answer, and the Water mweor flicked her attention to him.

"Us! Seishin! Davward! Allan! Torch! Braker! We're the best of best friends!" she told him with a laugh. "Torch said that the other group was on that peak over there, right? Well we're hardly far from it now! C'mon everyone, let's go make some friends - maybe they want to play a game?!" The prospect of friend-finding was suddenly the most important thing to Seishin, and she began to move forward once more, her pace much quicker than before. Motioning for the others to walk, Davward cleared his throat, making a rough rumbling noise that snared Seishin's attention.

"Sei," he told her sternly. " _Walk_. We don't need to be running to strangers now, it is very possible they don't want to be friends with us," Davward informed Seishin, and her smile dulled. Still, she held a grin, settling silently to trot just beside her leader.

Calmed now, Torch walked close to Braker, who trotted along just behind Allan. Allan smiled softly at Seishin as he looked over to her briefly.  _Such a mwitten at heart... forever a little one._ He tipped his head up to gawk upwards at the sheer height of the cliff face. At the top Allan could clearly see several figures, though one in particular moved away from the others to face the direction of Davward and company.

 

* * *

 

"We're teaming up with mweors? Captain we don't even know what these things really are!" Ikkaku complained, suddenly all attention on him. _What's his problem?_  thought everyone else on the cliff simultaneously. Thunder's ears went down and a fussy look flashed on her face, but she kept her composure despite the sudden urge to introduce her claws to his face.

Rangiku made a face at him, her long, orange hair catching a lingering breeze as she put her hands on her hips. "Stop whining, they're practically homeless!" she told him, raising her voice unnecessarily. FrozenWind stood tall and ruffled his wings, attempting to diffuse the tension between the party members. His wings made enough noise to catch everyone's attention - everyone but SpineTail. Her back was to the rest of the group, her two blades doing several flips in the air behind her before coming back to float by her sides. The female Longhair had moved away from the line the mweors had formed, standing at a higher point on the peak, gaze transfixed on something not on the cliff.

"SpineTail? What's the matter?" FrozenWind ventured, seeing the Longhair move away from their earlier formation. SpineTail did not respond to her leader's question, for it seemed that she didn't hear him. Exchanging a glance with Stone, FrozenWind moved without another word to place himself beside SpineTail. In that instant he knew that she had projected her soul from her body to get a better look at something. With a look downwards, he had his answer.

"My companions, _soul reapers and mweors alike_..." he announced, turning back around to find all eyes on him. He straightened up, and passed his gaze from one set of eyes to the next before motioning behind him with a paw.  "We have guests."

 


	6. -Notes-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This "chapter" holds information about terms specific to Mweors and Soul Reapers, things one wouldn't know without either being involved in mweor.com or having watched Bleach (soul reapers come from here, its an anime).

**Mweors _:_** Mweors are cat-based creatures and come in a nearly endless variety of colors, markings and patterns. There are currently **seven species** of mweor, with **60+ markings** and **mutations** available.

1\. **Lesser mweors:** The Lesser is the original Mweor breed, as well as the one that you get when you make a new account on Mweor.  They are similar to the standard domestic shorthaired cat. Torch is a Lesser mweor. (male on left. Markings:Husky, centered, leopard, classic tabby) (female on right. Markings:Irish, classic tabby, tailtip)

2\. **Longhaired Lesser mweors:** The Longhaired Lesser is considered the same species as the Lesser but resemble longhaired domestic cats. SpineTail and Allan are Longhaired Lesser mweors. (male on left. Markings: calico, body stripe, cheetah) (female on right. markings: modern stripes, husky, zebra, chest spash)

 

3\. **Fire mweors:** The Fire mweor is one of the five elemental breeds on Mweor. As demonstrated by the mane of fire, they are based off of the lion. Fires were the first new breed that was released as a greater in December 2008. Where as before the Fire mweor (the first greater mweor breed), there was only the Lesser.  These mweors tend to hold more physical power than the other breeds of mweor, closely followed by the Lightning and Earth mweors. Fires have the innate ability to manipulate not only their own blazing manes and tail-fires, but also most any other flames. Stone, Thunder Storm, and Davward are Fire mweors. (male on left. markings:undereye, roan, fawn spots, underside) (female on right. markings: holstein, centered, body stripe, leg stripes, leg blotches)

 

 4. **Air mweors:** The Air Mweor is one of the five elemental greater breeds on Mweor, released in 2009. They resemble cheetahs - with wings. They are often known as the tallest, fastest, and most adaptable of the mweor breeds, and are also one of the more popular breeds on mweor.com. Airs have the inborn ability to control wind and pressure caused by air/atmosphere. FrozenWind and Set Fire to the Rain are Air mweors. (male on left. markings:okapi, half, body stripe, tiger, toes) (female on right. markings: ocelot, back stripe, body stripe, tail stripes, leg botches, leg feathering)

5\. **Earth Mweors:** The Earth Mweor is one of the five elemental breeds on Mweor. They are based off the Caracal, the desert lynx, and were released in 2009. Earths are known for their strength and endurance for being able to tunnel long distances beneath the surface of Mweoria's terrain. Earth mweors, while small in stature, have rather unwieldy natural powers. They can manipulate rocks, stones, and metals both above and below ground, able to displace large sheets of solid material. (male on left: markings - saber fangs, cheetah, legwarmers) (female on right: markings- undereye, tabby)

6\. **Water Mweors:** The Water Mweor is one of the five elemental breeds on Mweor, based off the fishing cat and were released in 2010. With actual flowing water being a part of a Water mweor's make-up, these mweors can be hard to handle and extremely volatile when under too much stress or pressure. Able to use any liquid, water or not, to their advantage, Water mweors are renowned for their abilities, especially to weary desert travelers. Seishin Neko is a Water mweor. (male on left: markings - centered, classic tabby, ocelot) (female on right: backstripe, appaloosa, underside, cheetah)

7\. **Lightning Mweors:** Added June 2013, Lightning mweors are the fifth and newest type of greater elemental mweors and are loosely based off of the tiger. They are said to have come from the Crackle Mountains, and with their release, the Crackle Mountains and Thunder Town have been added to the map on the explore section of mweor.com. Lightning mweors are the only mweors to have a default pose that isn't simply standing; rather, they appear to be pouncing towards the screen. Powerful, yet lean, the Lighting mweor stands just taller than the Fire mweor. Lighting mweors hold the power to control the unpredictable tendencies of electricity and energy. Braker is a Lightning mweor. (male on left: markings - mane, forehead diamond, toes, modern stripes, thylacine, underside, muzzle) (female on right: markings - holstein, tiger, calico, red panda)

_ **Note that all mweor art/designs  are courtesy of Idess (also on deviantart http://idess.deviantart.com/) the moderator Mweor.com, I do not claim ownership to any of it - all I did was generate the mweors with said markings.** _

 

* * *

 

Bleach info: the following pages from the Bleach Wiki will provide ample information about the characters in bleach mentioned and used in the fanfiction!

Wiki:

_ **Soul Reapers mentioned insofar:** _

Ichigo(first mentioned in Ch.1): http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Kurosaki

Renji(first mentioned in Ch.): http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Renji_Abarai

Captain-Commander Yamamoto(first mentioned in Ch.1): http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Genry%C5%ABsai_Shigekuni_Yamamoto

Rangiku Matsumoto(first mentioned in Ch.4): http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Rangiku_Matsumoto

Toushiro Hitsuguya(first mentioned in Ch.4): http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/T%C5%8Dshir%C5%8D_Hitsugaya

Ikkaku Madarame(first mentioned in Ch.4): http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ikkaku_Madarame

Yumichika Ayasegawa(first mentioned in Ch.4): http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Yumichika_Ayasegawa

Retsu Unohana(first mentioned in Ch.1): http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Retsu_Unohana

Jushiro Ukitake(first mentioned in Ch.1): http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/J%C5%ABshir%C5%8D_Ukitake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this "chapter" will always be at the end of this work

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mweor! It is a wonderful site owned by Kalem (#1 ID) and Idess (#2 ID)- Idess can be found on deviant art!  
> Nor do I own Bleach! It is a marvelous manga made by Tite Kubo!


End file.
